


Brotherly Love

by HunnieDae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboys, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: “Look at that needy hole. Does it gape like this for everyone or just your nii-chan?” Iwaizumi asks, teasing lilt evident in his voice. He’s getting more and more into this and that just makes Oikawa want Iwaizumi to fuck him raw even more.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 31
Kudos: 656





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).



> Hi! Have some porn! 
> 
> Lolistar92 and I have a raging kink for ‘nii-chan’ so I speed wrote her some porn involving it. Thank you for being a great friend<3
> 
>  **Warning:** Iwaizumi and Oikawa are friends with benefits that are role playing being brothers on camera. This means they will be using a familial name during their cam session. Please heed the tags and take this into consideration. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy x x x

“Hey, Iwa-chan, did you know that people really love faux-incest porn?” Oikawa says absentmindedly, throwing his volleyball into the air and watching it come towards his face, pulled by gravity. He’s laid on Iwaizumi’s dorm room bed while Iwaizumi does his work. 

The way Iwaizumi splutters is comical, but not unexpected. Oikawa is always open about sex, always has been, whereas Iwaizumi is a little more private, not always down for a bro-job or to watch porn together. Prude.

Oikawa is a camboy, so it figures that he’s a lot more open than Iwaizumi. But, if Oikawa asks nicely, Iwaizumi does cam with him. All because the viewers love seeing Oikawa dommed through the mattress. 

“I don’t even want to know where this conversation is going, Oikawa. Leave me to do my work, stupid.” Iwaizumi doesn’t even spare a glance in Oikawa’s direction. That doesn’t mean that Oikawa doesn’t notice how the tips of Iwaizumi’s ears turn red, blushing at Oikawa’s words. 

“Just hear me out, Iwa-  _ ouch!” _ A pillow hits into the volleyball, making it slip out of Oikawa’s grasp and smack him straight in the face. 

Iwaizumi growls. “Shut up, idiot!” 

Now, if they hadn’t been friends for so many years, there’s the chance that Oikawa wouldn’t be able to tell that there’s a reason for Iwaizumi’s caginess. But, Oikawa  _ has _ known Iwaizumi for long enough and he’s absolutely ready to push Iwaizumi’s buttons, tease him until he gives Oikawa a better reaction. 

“Hmph! Mean!” Oikawa sits up and crosses his arms over his chest, donning his best pout and glaring into the back of Iwaizumi’s head. “I don’t see why you won’t just hear me out. Have you watched it or something? Where the helpless step-sister gets ruined by her manly,  _ strong _ older brother?” 

Turning his head, Iwaizumi levels Oikawa with an angry look, bright red blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“You have, haven't you?! Oikawa presses on with his teasing, smirking now instead of pouting. 

“No!” Iwaizumi throws a pen at Oikawa’s head. 

Oikawa dodges the pen by millimetres and it only furthers Iwaizumi’s frustration. It was just general inquisitiveness that had Oikawa bringing up this topic but with the way Iwaizumi’s blows up so easily, it piques Oikawa’s interest. 

“Oh!” Oikawa exaggerates, “is it girl on girl then? Step-sister with step-sister. I get it, you’re a masculine guy, you wanna see one girl dom another, huh?” 

It shouldn’t make Oikawa as happy as it does to see the metaphorical smoke come out of Iwaizumi’s ears. He’s going to have to apologise for this later and he’s definitely going to get punished by Iwaizumi but this is just too good to pass up. 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, trying to calm his impending anger, “you know I don’t like talking about this stuff. If you want me to join your cam session next week, you better give up, okay?” 

So, it might not have been entirely innocent because the next words that come out of Oikawa’s mouth are, “will you call me nii-chan?” 

The air is pulled from Oikawa’s lungs as Iwaizumi tackles him onto the bed. They never really fight, just some grappling and hair pulling to get their anger out. 

Iwaizumi takes control straight away, straddling Oikawa’s hips and grabbing both his wrists. Oikawa tries to buck up and dislodge his body from underneath Iwaizumi, adding fuel to the fire with, “there’s nothing wrong with it! I’d like it if you called me nii-chan.” 

There’s a slight second where Iwaizumi falters and Oikawa uses that momentum to flip them over. It’s a move that he would never, ever be able to perfect again, Iwaizumi is way stronger than him. But now, Oikawa is on top of Iwaizumi, pinning his hands to either side of his head. 

“Iwa-chan! What got you so angry?” It happened pretty quickly but there is a twinge of guilt in Oikawa’s stomach for pulling Iwaizumi away from his work, he just can’t help but tease. 

The guilt dissipates at record speed when Oikawa rears back, sitting on Iwaizumi’s groin. Oikawa’s eyes shoot wide open, feeling Iwaizumi’s half hard cock press up against his ass. “Oh,  _ oh! Iwa-chan,  _ you naughty boy.” 

“Oikawa, get the fuck off me now or I’ll throw you off and you’ll end up getting hurt.” Iwaizumi’s blush is running all the way down his neck now and Oikawa knows he’s got him right where he wants him. 

“I’ll get off… if you call me nii-chan.” 

“I’m not calling  _ you _ that. I mean it, I won’t cam with you if you don’t stop.” 

And then the penny drops.

“You won’t call  _ me _ nii-chan?” Oikawa smirks, and ducks down to hover his lips over Iwaizumi’s. “If you won’t call me it, what if I call you it? Would you like that,  _ nii-chan?”  _

Iwaizumi visibly gulps. His chest is rising and falling rapidly as his breaths get shorter, shallower. There’s no denying that Iwaizumi’s pupils have blown with arousal, just from that tiny little sentence. 

Oikawa sits back again and Iwaizumi’s rock hard dick stabs into his asscheek. 

“Well, aren’t you a kinky one, nii-chan?” 

—

Oikawa ended up with his ass bouncing off the hard floor when Iwaizumi threw him off that night and stormed out of the room, shame boner jutting out proudly in his sweats. 

Now though, Oikawa managed to talk him round. It took a little convincing, some face-fucking and Oikawa dressing up in his prettiest lingerie but Iwaizumi has agreed to cam with Oikawa while being called  _ that _ name. 

His viewers will know it’s fake. They already know Oikawa doesn’t have a brother because he likes to do some Q&A’s sometimes. A particular viewer asked explicitly for some fake-incest scenes and other viewers had jumped on it hard and fast. 

They’re set to make a lot of money from this one session and it’s going to be a lot of fun. 

The cameras are all set up around the dorm room, aiming at the bed where Oikawa lays. 

It’s a scene they’ve been meaning to do for months. Iwaizumi will be forceful while Oikawa’s helpless to it. The addition of the nickname only ramps up Oikawa’s arousal. 

He’s laid on his stomach in some tiny, booty shorts and some knee high socks. The rest of him is bare, so that Iwaizumi has easy access. 

And they’re rolling, in 3… 2… 1… 

“Oikawa! Have you seen the mess you’ve made of our apartment?” Iwaizumi shouts, voice airing on anger but it’s not quite there, a little forced with the pre-sex acting. 

Oh yeah, they’re going for full on, cliche porn. 

“Nii-chan, I can explain,” Oikawa says, voice small and timid. He pushes himself up to turn around and face Iwaizumi, thick thighs spread open and a coy look on his face. 

“I’m sick of your excuses, there’s only one way you’ll learn!” 

It goes a little quicker than expected, but Oikawa ends up over Iwaizumi’s knee, shorts pulled down his thighs so that Iwaizumi can spank Oikawa’s naked ass. 

Their audience is already sending them money even this early in the scene, the pinging sound repeatedly going off after every slap to Oikawa’s ass. 

“Nii-chan, please, please let me make it up to you,” Oikawa whimpers. His ass is throbbing and his cock is hard, oh so turned on from being spanked by Iwaizum’s strong hand. 

Even though it’s part acting, Oikawa loves calling Iwaizumi nii-chan and the tent in Iwaizumi’s sweats tells Oikawa everything he needs to know. 

“Make it up to me?” Iwaizumi growls, bringing his hand down hard and fast to hit both of Oikawa’s cheeks in quick succession. “You leave our apartment in a mess time and time again, what the hell could you do to make it up to me? You just need to be taught a lesson.”

Oikawa is really getting turned on and he can’t help but rub his cock against Iwaizumi’s leg. 

“Oh, fuck. Are you getting off on being spanked by your big brother?” Iwaizumi pins his arm over Oikawa’s lower back, stopping his rutting completely. 

“F-feels so good, nii-chan.” The alarm bell goes off, letting them both know that they have hit a monetary target already, pushed over by Oikawa’s filthy whimpering. 

“You’re just a little slut, aren’t you? Walking around in barely any clothes just to tease me? Is this what you want? Have me touch you here?” Iwaizumi dips his fingers between Oikawa’s cheeks and the pads of his fingers drag over Oikawa’s loose hole. 

_ “Nii-chan!”  _ Oikawa moans lewdly, pushing his ass out so Iwaizumi’s fingers threaten to slip in. 

The audience has a perfect view right now, they can see Oikawa’s ass, can see how Iwaizumi’s fingers are rubbing his hole roughly. 

“Is this the only way you’ll learn to tidy up after yourself?” Iwaizumi growls. The acting is subsiding now because Iwaizumi  _ does _ hate it when Oikawa doesn’t clear up his stuff and the only way to get Oikawa to listen is to fuck him senseless. 

Oikawa gasps as Iwaizumi spanks him cruelly again. “Yes, nii-chan! I’ll be a good boy for you if you fuck me.” 

Iwaizumi easily manhandles Oikawa onto the bed, on his hands and knees so his ass is facing the main camera. 

In no time, Iwaizumi’s slicked up fingers are prodding at Oikawa’s already prepped rim. 

“Let nii-chan in, Oikawa. I need to show you how to behave.” Iwaizumi fucks his fingers into Oikawa’s hole straight away, sinking them in until his knuckles are rubbing against Oikawa’s cheek while he pets over Oikawa’s prostate. Iwaizumi is practiced in everything to do with Oikawa’s ass, knows all the tricks and sweet spots to press. 

It’s an easy submission for Oikawa. He gets lost in the pleasure of being finger fucked, loving how Iwaizumi knows exactly what he’s doing. None of his moans are forced, his babbling is real as Iwaizumi pleasures him beyond belief. 

Iwaizumi’s at four fingers now, pumping them into Oikawa’s body and forcing them through his walls to stretch him wide. 

“Nii-chan! More, please, please, more!” Oikawa begs, canting his hips backwards to try fuck himself harder. 

But, Iwaizumi is cruel in the way he pleasures Oikawa. He never forgets what the viewers love, always know that they want to see Oikawa begging for it and totally ruined. 

Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out with a squelch and moves, pulling Oikawa’s asscheeks apart. 

“Look at that needy hole. Does it gape like this for everyone or just your nii-chan?” Iwaizumi asks, teasing lilt evident in his voice. He’s getting more and more into this and that just makes Oikawa want Iwaizumi to fuck him raw even more. 

“Just for you, nii-chan, my hole’s only for you.” Oikawa can’t help the embarrassment that pools in the pit of his stomach as Iwaizumi shows off the inside of his body, picking up the camera and angling it down so the audience can see into Oikawa’s abused walls. 

The pinging sound is going crazy, comments streaming in but they are too into it to care, not wanting to stop and read or drag this out for longer. They are earning plenty enough money, probably because this is less of a scene now and is turning more and more real by the second. 

“Oikawa, do you want me to fuck you?” Iwaizumi brings the camera to the side, so Oikawa’s blushing face and his stretched entrance are both in the frame. 

_ “Yes!  _ Please Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines, not realising he’s broken the scene, just dying to be fucked now, whether it’s on camera or not. 

Iwaizumi tuts, spanking Oikawa’s wet, red hole. “Tsk. Who do you think you are, being so demanding to your brother? You don’t even deserve to be fucked.” 

For a second, Oikawa really thinks Iwaizumi is being serious. He genuinely believes that Iwaizumi is going to leave him high and dry. 

That is until the camera clicks back onto the tripod and the bed dips with Iwaizumi’s looming weight. 

“Beg for it. Beg for me to fuck you. Show nii-chan that you won’t always be a naughty boy.” 

Pain shoots down Oikawa’s spine as his head is wrenched back, Iwaizumi tugging on his hair and angling his face towards one of the surrounding cameras. 

Only a second passes before Oikawa easily gives in and begs, “please, please nii-chan. Fuck me, please. I wanna make you cum. Use my body, nii-chan.” 

Iwaizumi easily manhandles them again, making sure they’re at a good angle for the cameras. Then, Oikawa feels the weight of Iwaizumi’s cock head slaps against Oikawa’s hole, once, twice, three times.

Burning humiliation surges through Oikawa’s body because with each slap, comes the wet, filthy sound of Oikawa’s needy hole. There’s no wonder they’re earning so much money right now, Iwaizumi has made sure Oikawa is stretched and soaking for other people’s viewing pleasure. 

“I-I-I,” Oikawa stutters, trying to find more ways to beg but his mind is short circuiting every time the delicious weight of Iwaizumi’s cock hits his hole. “Please! Iwa-chan!” 

“You should call me nii-chan!” Iwaizumi growls as he fucks into Oikawa’s body, gripping harshly at Oikawa’s plush hips and pulling him back onto his cock.

Oikawa’s body bounces around the bed like a rag doll as Iwaizumi fucks him so hard, so fast. It has Oikawa’s tongue lolling out and eyes rolling back. His arms give out and he ends up face down, ass up at Iwaizumi’s mercy. 

With every thrust, Iwaizumi’s swollen balls slap dirtily against Oikawa’s own, making his own feel tiny. Oikawa’s cock smacks against his stomach in sync with everything else, hard but left redundant because Oikawa can’t find it in him to play with himself. 

It feels too good, far too good. Iwaizumi is caging Oikawa’s body in as he leans over him, rutting forward to punch into Oikawa’s prostate repeatedly. 

“Apologise to me,” Iwaizumi grunts in Oikawa’s ear. 

He quickly appeases, “I’m sorry nii-chan!” 

“Tell me you’ll stop being a naughty boy.” 

Oikawa is drooling everywhere and his words come out strained from the hard thrusts into his swollen hole. “I’m sorry for being a naughty boy! I’ll be a good boy for you! I promise nii-chan!” 

Iwaizumi slows his pace a little, grabbing Oikawa by his hair and tugging him up until they’re back to chest and Iwaizumi can see Oikawa’s face. 

It’s so debilitating to look into Iwaizumi’s eyes while he fucks Oikawa senseless. He looks animalistic in the way he’s staring at Oikawa like he wants to claim him and show the world that Oikawa is  _ his. _

“Then show me what a good boy you can be,” Iwaizumi says, voice sultry as he stares into Oikawa’s eyes, “show me that you can cum on my cock.” 

Oikawa goes to grab his hard dick, but Iwaizumi quickly knocks his hand away. 

“Cum on my cock and  _ only _ my cock.” 

It’s a downward spiral from that point on. Oikawa is absentmindedly moaning  _ ‘nii-chan’  _ while Iwaizumi wrecks him from within. 

Thanks to Iwaizumi’s crazy stamina, he manages to fuck Oikawa for ages and the viewers are  _ loving  _ it. 

“'Nii-chan, I love you. I wanna be your wife.” Oikawa manages to say, knowing that will be the money shot for the viewers. 

It only spurs Iwaizumi on and within minutes, Oikawa’s mouth goes lax, his tongue completely out and his eyes rolling back. 

He cums, squirting out his release across the bed for all his viewers to see. 

Oikawa’s ass is pulsating frantically but still, Iwaizumi’s crazy staying power holds out and he manages to fuck Oikawa through his orgasm without cumming. 

“Please, nii-chan,” Oikawa whines, “please stop, I can’t cum anymore. I’m sensitive, nii-chan.” 

Iwaizumi’s response is controlled and confident when he says, “you didn’t think I was done with you yet, did you? Nii-chan’s going to need you to cum more than once if you want to prove you’re not a naughty boy.” 

Oikawa wails as Iwaizumi fucks him into complete overstimulation. All the while, the pinging sound of the money they’re making speeds up and continues, they’ve made an absolute killing tonight.

—

The viewers got their longest show yet and Iwaizumi wouldn’t finish off until he showed the audience Oikawa’s cum-filled hole. 

Iwaizumi made Oikawa squeeze his cheeks until the cum poured out of him, showing off his creampie. 

Now, they’re in the shower, Oikawa bent over as Iwaizumi prods his fingers into his puffy rim, cleaning out all the cum. 

“That was so fucking good, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers, voice small and whiny as his hole is reamed. 

A harsh, wet slap lands on Oikawa’s sore cheeks.

“Who do you think you’re calling ‘Iwa-chan’? It’s nii-chan from now on, brat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, I’d love to know! X x x


End file.
